L'obscurité du passé
by JuneCrescent
Summary: "La pièce était baignée d'une lueur orangée provenant de bougies, comme toutes les pièces de l'appartement. Pour l'instant aucun des trois n'avait pu se confronter à nouveau à l'obscurité totale. Cela viendrait sûrement avec le temps." [Aqua x Terra] Lemon, Post KHIII


La nuit était paisible dans la ville du Jardin Radieux. Le monde, ayant retrouvé sa splendeur d'antan, ne possédait désormais plus aucun monstre et la vie y était devenue calme, les habitants pouvant enfin aspirés à une paix bien méritée.

Cependant, les ombres du passé n'avaient pas encore quittés les esprits encore marqués par les tragédies vécues et/ou vues.

Une jeune femme était devenue experte en la matière, revoyant encore et encore ses amis perdre raison, ressentant toujours les ténèbres mordantes sur sa peau d'albâtre. Aqua avait été brave durant plus de douze ans et maintenant qu'elle était de retour, ses amis sains et saufs, la demoiselle n'arrivait cependant pas à être pleinement heureuse.  
Il était quatre heures du matin quand elle se réveilla une nouvelle fois, le cœur au bord des lèvres, son corps secoué de spasmes.

Regardant de gauche à droite, la bleuté fut rassuré de voir son petit ami toujours paisiblement endormi à côté d'elle. Terra et elle avait entamé une relation dés leur retour, ne voulant plus perdre une seule seconde à cause de non-dits ou de fierté mal placée. Depuis, Aqua était tout bonnement terrifié de le perdre à nouveau, elle dormait très mal et jamais profondément, comme si Xehanort pouvait réapparaître et les séparer à tout instant.  
Et même lorsque le sommeil arrivait à la prendre quelques heures comme ce soir là, il ne se passait jamais très longtemps avant qu'un cauchemar ne la réveille.

Pourtant, elle n'en disait rien, ni à Terra, ni à Ventus qui habitait avec eux, ni à ses nouveaux amis. La jeune femme avait prit l'habitude de tenir ses sentiments à bout de bras, ne voulant pas encombrer les autres avec. Elle avait toujours été un pilier pour ses amis et ne voulait pas écorcher cette image.

Se levant du lit, la bleue passa une chemise de son homme, se dirigeant vers la cuisine où elle se servit un verre d'eau avant d'aller s'asseoir sur le canapé. La pièce était baignée d'une lueur orangée provenant de bougies, comme toutes les pièces de l'appartement. Pour l'instant aucun des trois n'avait pu se confronter à nouveau à l'obscurité totale. Cela viendrait sûrement avec le temps.

La jeune femme tremblait toujours, renversant un peu d'eau sur le parquet. Fermant les yeux, des images du royaume des ténèbres défilèrent et sans s'en rendre compte elle brisa le verre qui était dans sa main.

\- Putain de merde..

Le sang commençait à perler alors que la jeune femme partit chercher de quoi nettoyer tout ce désordre.

\- Je devrais peut être nettoyer ma plaie avant...

Partant dans la salle de bain, la jeune femme tremblait toujours de tous ses membres, se servant du lavabo pour s'y appuyer. Se regardant dans le miroir, Aqua ne se reconnaissait pas. Le visage maigre, des cernes noires, les traits tirés, elle avait l'impression d'avoir prit vingt ans.

Lâchant tout, elle fondit en larmes, se recroquevillant contre le base du lavabo, essayant d'étouffer ses sanglots avec sa main, mettant du sang sur son joli visage. Elle avait beau mentir aux autres, elle n'était pas un mat inébranlable et les événements l'avaient bien plus affectée que ce qu'il n'y paraissait.

\- Aqua?... Tu vas bien?...

Relevant la tête, ladite Aqua se retrouva face à Ventus, une petite mine inquiète sur le visage et l'air encore légèrement endormi.

\- Je... Je vais bien Ven... Retourne dormir...

S'approchant un peu, le blondinet se mit à la hauteur de son amie, la prenant dans ses bras en fermant les yeux. Il savait que ça n'allait pas, il n'y avait pas besoin de mot pour le comprendre. Finalement, la jeune femme serra son ami le plus possible, pleurant encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que son corps s'apaise de lui-même.

\- Aqua... Tu as pas besoin d'être forte tout le temps tu sais... On voit bien que tout ça te tourmente encore, comme nous tous.. Et garder tout ça pour toi ne t'aidera pas... Tu en as parlé à Terra?

La demoiselle secoua la tête négativement, les mains dans celles de son ami.

\- Tu devrais... Il est encore plus apte que moi à t'aider... Mais promet moi que tu vas lui en parler, d'accord?

\- Je te le promet Ven... Mon Dieu, ce que tu as grandis..

Un minuscule mais doux sourire, véritable cette fois, s'afficha sur ses lèvres, comme avant. Se relevant avec l'aide de Ventus, Aqua désinfecta sa plaie, mettant un petit bandage accompagné d'une compresse avant de retourner dans la chambre conjugale, le blondinet s'étant occupé du verre brisé.

En se remettant au lit, la jeune femme ne remarqua même pas que Terra avait les yeux grand ouverts, et sur elle.

\- C'est quoi à ta main?

Sursautant, la bleue poussa un petit cri.

\- Terra! Me fais plus une peur pareille! Je pensais que tu dormais.

\- Tu vois bien que non... Alors, pour ce bandage, une explication?

Les paroles échangées avec Ventus lui revinrent en tête, et Aqua se mit à parler, crier, hurler.  
Ses cauchemars, les souvenirs qui lui revenait, sa longue marche éternelle dans le royaume des ténèbres, la douleur et la peine qui l'avait dévastée toutes ces années, l'angoisse qui ne la quittait plus. Tout.

A la fin de son récit, le brun déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres avant de prendre une de ses mains.

\- Il va falloir que tu comprennes que tu ne peux pas tout gérer toute seule, et que tu dois nous laisser partager ta souffrance, avec toi. Tu dis que tu as peur de nous déranger mais regarde ce que tu as fais pour nous, tu as préféré t'enfermer dans les ténèbres que de m'y laisser, tu t'es battu toutes ces années pour nous, sans jamais abandonner! Cette fois, laisse nous te sauver... Laisse moi te sauver.

Pour toute réponse, la demoiselle vint quérir un baiser que le jeune homme fut ravi d'offrir. Alors que Aqua se rapprochait, Terra passa une main derrière sa nuque afin d'approfondir le baiser. C'était viscérale, autant pour l'un que pour l'autre, comme pour vérifier que l'autre était bien là.

Le jeune homme se rapprocha, passant une main sur les hanches de son amie tout en se servant de l'autre pour caresser sa joue. Appréciant le contact, elle ferma le peu de distance qui restait encore, collant sa poitrine contre le torse de son amant dont les caresses avaient dérivées sur ses fesses.

Le baiser devint plus désordonné, bâclé alors que Aqua chevauchait son petit ami qui avait quitter ses gestes pour venir déboutonner la chemise qu'avait passé la jeune femme. A son plus grand plaisir, elle ne portait en dessous que sa petite culotte bleue marine, ce qui permit au plus âgé de venir mordiller la peau de la jeune femme sur son sein. Des petits gémissements s'échappèrent de sa bouche alors qu'elle ondulait son bassin sur le membre encore couvert de son amour.

Après quelques minutes de ce traitement, Terra renversa sa petite amie, la couvrant de tout son corps tout en frottant leurs deux entrejambes. Il fondit sur sa clavicule, la mordillant à souhait alors que Aqua tirait légèrement sur la crinière brune, passant ses jambes autour de la taille du jeune homme pour essayer d'imposer son rythme.  
Cependant, le jeune homme avait bien l'intention de la faire languir et s'amusait entre tantôt des frottements rapides, tantôt de minuscules frôlements. Il allait la rendre folle.

\- Te.. Rra.. Je dois... Te demander quelque.. Chose..

Ne se stoppant pas, il lui sourit.

\- Hmm?..

\- Étrangle moi, je t'en pris...Je veux sentir.. Ta main sur ma gorge...

Aqua reprenait le contrôle. La dernière fois, c'était Terranort qui lui avait fait du mal ainsi, ici, c'était un geste consentit et purement sexuel entre deux personnes amoureuses. La situation était donc totalement différente, et cela lui permettrait d'oublier la première. Ne se souvenant pas de l'épisode de l'étranglement, Terra n'y vit la qu'une pure fantaisie et eu un autre sourire.

\- Je ne pensais pas que tu étais dans ce genre de choses... Mais c'est demandé si gentillement.

Doucement, le brun positionna sa main sur le cou de sa petite amie, serrant juste assez pour que la pression se sente, mais pas assez pour bloquer toute oxygénation. C'était un sentiment incroyable, et Aqua poussa de longs gémissements, les paupières closes, s'humidifiant à vue d'œil.

Relâchant la pression, Terra vint embrasser la jeune femme, dévorant ses lèvres avant d'enlever leurs sous vêtements et de la pénétrer sans plus de préparation. Elle était déjà bien assez lubrifiée et il n'y eut aucune douleur.  
Soupirant de bien être, la jeune femme ferma les yeux, bougeant son bassin pour donner le rythme que son petit ami ne tarda pas à prendre. Là encore, c'était désordonné, complètement instinctif.

Les jambes toujours verrouillées autour de sa taille, elle le rapprocha d'elle, l'embrassant pour étouffer les petits cris qui sortaient involontairement de temps à autres. Après quelques minutes de ce traitement, l'homme la relâcha quelques secondes, permettant à Aqua de se mettre sur le ventre tout en relevant légèrement le bassin.

La pénétrant à nouveau en quasi levrette, Terra profitait de la position pour embrasser sa peau, y laissant sa marque un peu partout alors que celle-ci s'accrochait désespérément aux draps, essayant d'assourdir ses petits bruits de plus en plus bruyants afin de ne pas gêner le pauvre Ventus. Cette force était surhumaine, mais elle s'en fichait bien.

Les deux ne durèrent pas longtemps, la jeune femme se mit à trembler, secouée de spasmes n'ayant rien à voir avec ceux du début de la nuit, se resserrant considérablement autour du membre de son compagnon. Se sentant beaucoup trop à l'étroit, celui-ci finit par jouir, entraînant sa petite amie dans le processus, la remplissant.

Retombant sur le côté, Terra était rouge de sueur, Aqua pas vraiment dans un meilleur état. Doucement, le jeune homme passa sa main sur son dos, frôlant les contours des cicatrices de la jeune femme.  
Après quelques minutes, la bleue releva la tête avec un sourire, se rapprochant du brun pour poser sa tête sur son torse, dessinant le contour de ses abdos du bout de ses doigts.

\- On a pas mis de préservatif.. Tu devrais prendre la pilule du lendemain..

\- Oh Terra.. Vu mon état je ne pense pas que ce soit vraiment nécessaire...

Prenant quelques minutes pour que l'information arrive à son cerveau, le plus âgé ouvrit la bouche, un large sourire se dessinant sur ses lèvres.

\- Tu veux dire que?..

\- Possible..

* * *

Alors, j'ai strictement AUCUNE excuse pour cette absence de presque deux ans, j'ai eu un de ces syndromes de la page blanche, j'écrivais deux lignes, j'effaçais, et même quand j'écrivais plus j'en étais pas satisfaite.  
Je m'excuse sincèrement.  
Merci d'avoir lu, je prévois d'être beaucoup plus active, je vous embrasse!


End file.
